differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Post World Wars
The Russian Republic's Early Years (1970-1975) The Russian Republic was reborn after the fall of the Communist nations and after the end of World War 3. The nation consists of the entirety of the former Communist Russia and also what used to be the Republic of Moldova (Moldova held a vote as to whether people wanted to join Russia or not and most said yes). Russia borders their traditional rival to the south The Ottoman Empire who after World War 1 owned the Caucasus region; Russia stills laid claim to the entire region. Russia prior to the Russo-Polish war had most of the troops who survived World War 3 (~3-4 million troops) and were, along with the US and British Empire, one of the world's "Big Three" militarily. Russia also laid claim to bordering regions of China. The Russo-Polish War (1975-1983) Russia is condemned to this day for the Russo-Polish war, in which Polish "rebels" (citizens and small militias) took to the streets to protest Russian rule over Poland. The Russian military intervened almost immediately and destroyed the small Polish protest, killing thousands. This angered the world, even making the US draw up war plans for World War 4. The Polish soon rebelled by the hundreds of thousands. Russia still kept their military in Poland, slaughtering anyone found as a "rebel". The UN intervened with a peace keeping force. Russia responded to this by holding the peace keeping force hostage. The Polish soon started occupying villages and towns outside of what was considered "General Poland". The Belorussians, Ukrainians and even some Moldovan people joined the Polish. These other people didn't demand their own independence, but they did support Poland's independence and actually wanted to bring back the Commonwealth. Russia finally surrendered on June 13th 1983, after nearly 500,000 deaths. The Polish Commonwealth is established where the old (1700's) Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was. The borders are the same as the original PLC. Present Day Russia is ~90% Russian in culture, with the PLC taking most other groups that used to live in Russia. Russia has 2.5 million active troops (the other 500,000 or so went to the Commonwealth). Other Nations during Present Day The USA is considered the world's greatest power by most (although the other 2 of the big 3 argue about this). The French are today very calm compared to what they were like in WW2. Although most countries that had colonies decolonized, Germany, Russia and the British Empire have not. The EU is created as a subdivision of the UN. The British are separate from the EU (although the two do cooperate), but Germany is surprisingly part of the EU. Scotland has recently had a rise of Nationalism, but the referendum to leave the Empire failed. The Commonwealth of Nations is established after WW3, using King George VI as a common figurehead and to show the Empire's former Dominions who are now independent nations's common heritage. India and Pakistan fought the Indian-Pakistani War (1990-1993) over who owned Kashmir and India won. The Qing Dynasty officially dissolved (although the emperor had no real power since the 1913 Act of Qing) in 1989, giving way to the Republic of China. Thailand, Cambodia and Vietnam are the collective South East Federation of Nations. Latin America (all the way from Mexico to Argentina) formed the League of Latin American Nations (LLAN) in 1990, trying to crack down on crime in Latin America and hoping to boost each other's economies. Spain was released prior to WW3, but dissolved into multiple nations (Catalonia (already de-facto independent), Spain became Castile, Gallicia, Basque Republic, etc.) when the 1993 Bill of Dissolution of Spain passed by a majority vote. France has apologized to anyone effected by WW2 and French people are very ashamed of WW2. The UN has successfully prevented a Fourth World War, but cannot stop minor conflicts.Category:Reversed World Wars